tableau v i v a n t
by dayjuana
Summary: this is h o l l y w o o d, baby, what did you expect? you're in the limelight, it's your time to s h i n e. nothing's ever black or white in the city of s t a r s. scandals and b e t r a y a l s, romance and h e a r t b r e a k s. [kaiora & others]


tableau v i v a n t  
normal disclaimer applies  
sometimes i wonder how it's like to be  
**n o r m a l**  
take one : the c a s t & the c r e w  
kairi  
×--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Sora!" The redhead's tear-streaked face glistened in the sun, and the girl threw her arms around the brunet's neck, hugging him. She kissed his cheek, smearing the crimson blood trickling down his skin. She began to sob again, yet a smile adorned her face. With his mouth agape, the brunet boy stumbled back a few paces as she continued to hold him, seemingly determined to never let go again. "Kairi…" His voiced was hushed, reaching out and putting his hands on her shoulders, he hugged back.

Tension began to rise between those two as their faces inched closer and closer to each other, and their lips touched. The redhead's foot popped out, sending sparkling white sand flying into the air. Seconds flew by, until a sharp voice shouted, "CUT!"

Quickly parting from the brunet boy, the redhead sighed and turned her head at the director, Miss Jacqueline Morgan. "Kairi, darling, put more feeling in it, please. Your best-friend-potential-boyfriend just came back from a fight that nearly cost his life. You shouldn't be so, emotionless. And Sora, honey, don't be _afraid_ of Kairi. I'm sure she won't bite. In any case, go find Darlene; I think Kairi just wiped the blood away from your cheek when she kissed it."

Nodding, Sora headed to his trailer, which was parked not far away from the beach that they were shooting at. Some beach in Australia called Ninety Mile Beach, with a beautiful orange sunset, the sparkling blue water lapping on the pure white sand, bubbling happily with ivory white foam. Miss Morgan seemed anxious to catch it in time. "Kairi, go take a break." Miss Morgan ordered, and the sixteen year old girl obeyed. Fanning herself with a magazine, her nose scrunched up in disgust as she saw the front page.

There, in bold, read:

**HOTTEST THING SINCE SLICED BREAD**

Along with the title, there was a picture of Sora sitting on a bicycle, arms outspread, and herself, with her arms around his waist, her head leaning onto his back, smiling brightly. Stupid photo shoot. Now everyone will start bugging her and ask her if she was dating Sora. Tossing the magazine aside, the redhead could only groan and clutch her head.

Hollywood was a harsh world. Her mother, Erika, had drilled down into her brain since she started acting at the age of three. Sometimes Kairi wondered if it was easier to have chosen to be like normal kids, go to school, college, graduate, and get a normal job.

Instead, her father and mother had to throw her into showbiz. Not that Kairi mind, not really. She had been doing this for as long as she could remember, so it was a bit of a daily routine. "Miss Panettiere, do I need to bring you anything?" Shaking her head at the girl who always faithfully stood by her, but somehow couldn't remember that she didn't like being called Miss Panettiere, Kairi gazed out into the ocean.

A pair of hands blocked her view as they covered up her eyes, "Guess who?" Someone chimed in a sweet, angelic voice. "Let me see… Your last name is Snow, your middle name is Brittany, you're a blonde, and your name is Naminé." A grin spread across Kairi's face, and quickly turned around, to meet face to face with none other then Naminé Brittany Snow.

Surely, we all know Naminé as Kairi's Nobody from Kingdom Hearts II, and the witch who erased Sora's memories in the Chain of Memories, but Kairi just knew Naminé as Naminé, the girl she grew up with as a best friend. "How's it going?" The blonde was sat down by Kairi's assistant, who conjured up a chair from thin air.

"Just fine. Minus the fact they're making me make-out with Osment there." The redhead grumbled darkly, crossing her arms. "I don't know why you hate him Kairi." Naminé took the éclair that was offered to her by Kairi's assistant. "I mean, look at him! He's gorgeous! I nearly died when I worked with him in the Chain of Memories."

Taking a bite into the cream filled pastry, the blonde girl watched intently as her friend spoke again. "Speaking of which… Aren't they going to make you kiss Roxas later on because you're my Nobody and Roxas is Osment's, so they want to express that?" A faint blush crept to her cheeks, and Kairi laughed.

"Still like him, do you?" Poking at her arm, Kairi combed her fingers through her straight, red locks. "No! It's just, the kissing part. That's embarrassing." The blonde started to wring her fingers. "Besides, he likes someone. It won't work even if I like him. And, have I told you how I've set my sights on Riku?"

Shaking her finger, Kairi stuck out her tongue. "Liar. And Roxas claims that he and Selphie are _just friends_, so there's your chance, right there." Naminé shook her head. "That's what guys say when they like their best friend. They say they're just friends but they actually like them. Don't you ever watch the movies? They're based off of real life, that's why they're all so clichéd."

Before the girl with scarlet hair could think up of a smart retort, Miss Morgan yelled, "Kairi! We're shooting again!" Muttering darkly, she headed back on the set, hearing Miss Morgan bellow, "And action!" Running with her arms outstretched, she dove into Sora's embrace.

"Sora!" Fake tears started to pour down her face, glistening in the sun, and she threw her arms around his neck. "Ouch." The brunet whispered quietly just before the camera zoomed into their faces. Tiptoeing, Kairi kissed his cheek, the fake blood smearing like lipstick. Sora's mouth flew open, and took a few steps back. She hugged him even harder. "Kairi…" He managed to say, as a fresh wave of tears started to fall from her amethyst colored eyes. The brunet then hugged back.

Taking a deep breath, they both inched closer to each other's face, so close that Sora could see every fake tear hanging on her eyelashes, close enough for Kairi to feel his breathing. They leaned closer and closer to each other, until their lips connect. Her foot automatically popped out, sending sand flying everywhere. A few seconds slipped by, and they hear Miss Morgan's clear voice cut through the silence, "And cut! That's a wrap!"

This is Hollywood, baby, what did you expect?

**&&**h o l l y w o o d

"Your hand on her waist, Sora! Pronto!" The photographer snapped his fingers, pushing his glasses up a bit. "Kairi, act cute, Sora is your boyfriend for this photo, and you want to look gorgeous." The redhead parted her lips slightly, angling her head so her shoulder length hair would cascade down like a waterfall. Her hands were hanging from his neck, and the small voice in the depths of her heart was laughing its head off.

Sora Osment was wearing pink. Sure, sure, most girls would find him drop-dead gorgeous, with a light pink business shirt that showed off how well sculpted he was, and a loose, darker pink tie, but Kairi found it ridiculous.

What was even more ridiculous was her outfit. It was a pink summer dress, with thin straps and little white polka dots on the fabric, barely visible to the eye. "It is supposed to say how innocent you are, love." The designer said, admiring her work. "You look pretty, don't worry about a thing and go out there." Pretty, yes, pretty stupid.

Ever since the rise of popularity of the game called Kingdom Hearts II, Sora and Kairi had been roped into such photo shoots for magazines like _Sixteen_, _Teen Rogue _and _ELLAgirl_. They didn't even have time to sleep. "One last shot." The photographer said, "Sora, Kairi, put your foreheads closer to each other, and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Sora, hands around her waist, Kairi, hands on his shoulder."

There he goes again, rolling his blue eyes like marbles. Kairi didn't understand why Sora did that but it was annoying. They rolled around his eye sockets; sometimes she just wanted to strangle him so it would stop. "Stop it." She muttered through her teeth, smiling and doing what the photographer asked. "Stop what?" He was doing the exact same thing, gritting his teeth and speaking with a fake smile on his face.

"Rolling your eyes like that. It's annoying." The corners of her mouth twitched. "Why should I?" There was a hint of arrogance in his voice. "Stop is before I strangle you." His smile grew even larger. "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that."

The smile faltered. "Stop rolling your eyes." They were no longer gazing at each other; instead, the two stars were in the middle of a glaring contest. "What? I'm sorry honey, but you need to speak up."

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, the photographer's desperate yell of, "No!" and how Sora's eyes changed from pride-filled to horror-filled. The actress was laughing maniacally, enjoying the moment more than she probably should.

Collapsing in a heap on the floor, Kairi fumed and left the brunet boy withering in pain, clutching his crotch. "Don't mess with me, Osment." As she left the studio, she heard him scream, "You like playing games, Panettiere? You're on!"

A satisfied smirk found Kairi's face. _Bring it on, pretty boy._

**&&**h o l l y w o o d

The door squeaked open, causing Sora to jump up. "Mom, next time, please knock the door before you come in. I'm busy." His mother smiled apologetically and set a tray on his desk. "You didn't eat dinner tonight; I thought I would bring you some soup. In case you are hungry." She added quietly. The smell of onion soup filled his room.

"Thanks. You can leave now." He stated coldly, eyes glued upon his work. "Honey, eat first. Honestly, you are a growing boy; I don't like you always skipping dinner like this. It really isn't right. I know it's hard with your father gone and all, but you really don't have to support the whole family like this. My salary can manage just fine."

Unfeeling blue eyes fell upon his mother, "Mom, don't worry about it. I love acting, and I do plan on it being my career as soon as I get out of college. Worry about Yuna, I'm old enough to take care of myself." Picking up the bowl of soup, he sipped cautiously, seeing that it was scalding hot.

"Sora, you are sixteen. Enjoy your youth while you still can. Get a girlfriend, hang out with your friends, act like a normal teenager for once. And speaking of girls, that Kairi girl you act with is really adorable. Have you talked to her yet?" His mother smiled, and watched him. She didn't know how long ago she had a chat like this with Sora.

The metal spoon fell onto his table; a metallic clatter filled the room. "No, I haven't talked to her. But I will, don't worry." _Hell no! She hates me, I hate her, period. Commit that to memory, mom._ He added quietly, quoting Axel while picking up the whole bowl and gulping the liquid down, despite it burning his throat. "It was delicious, thank you, bye!" It was only a few seconds before Mrs. Osment stood outside of her son's room, holding the tray, staring.

At the exact same moment, somewhere on the opposite side of town, Mr. Panettiere seemed to be having the same problem with his daughter. "Dad, I'm busy, and I'm not hungry. Leave me alone, please." Brushing her hair out of her face, she continued to type out the essay she was working on.

"It's milk and cookies, your favorite." Her eyes never left the computer screen. "Dad, how many times have I told you? I need to watch my figure. It was nice of you though. Thanks." She parted briefly from her keyboard to turn to hug her father.

Sitting himself down on her bed, he watched her type. "How are the paparazzi treating you?" Kairi's eye twitched, and forced a smile onto her face. In a false, sweet voice, she chirped, "Oh! Everything is just _perfect_." She strained on the word 'perfect', hiding away how imperfect everything actually was.

"Kairi, why don't you just forget about work you get from your tutor and go be a teenager for once? I won't even get mad if you stay out all night partying, just go be a teenager." _There's a big problem about that, Dad. Truth is, I'm way too _**busy** _to go to a party, because of the studio._ She could only smile and nod.

Reaching out for a cookie, Kairi took a small nibble. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can't abandon my work. It's too important! I'm glad that you actually let me. Thanks." She turned to give him another hug. "Can you leave me alone now? I'm busy." Picking up the tray, Mr. Panettiere had no other option but to leave the room.

"What am I to do?" Both parents sighed in unison.

**&&**h o l l y w o o d

"No, no, no! This will never work!" Miss Morgan was in another one of her tantrums again. Everyone drew back in horror. You do not, under any circumstances, bother Miss Morgan when she was ranting. "I told you that Kairi is to wear _pink_, not red, not scarlet, and definitely not lavender, she will wear _pink_. Say it with me Marissa. Pi-nk." The terrified wardrobe designer could only choke out, "Pi-" Gasp for breath, "Nk."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Miss Morgan took her megaphone and yelled, "Okay everyone. As you know, Roxas," The young director pointed her megaphone at the blond boy, "Is the main character of Three-Five-Eight Days over Two, right?" A murmur of agreement came from the cast. "Since the opening," Miss Morgan's gray eyes darted at Sora and Kairi, who stood at the opposite side of the crowd in front of her. "Is already shot, we have to do something about new cast members."

"So, we are on the hunt for Roxas's potential love interest." A groan of anguish came from the crowd, and fell quiet once Miss Morgan's face darkened. Tilting her head, Miss Morgan sighed and took off her beret to put her brown hair up in a messy ponytail. Assistant director held up a glass of water, standing beside Miss Morgan dutifully. "Thank you, Emmanuel."

Rubbing her temples, the director sat up straight, a wave of silence overcame her cast and crew again. "So I was thinking, since Naminé is a blonde girl, let's go for something completely different. How does a brunette sound to you, darling?" Gray eyes flickered over to the blond boy, who nodded weakly.

Kairi eyed Selphie, who was wide-eyed and frustrated. Her eyes fell on Roxas, who was confused and in wonder. This would end to be rather, interesting, the redhead decided.

**b l o o p e r s:**  
special thanks to **mahou**, who was kind enough to beta this for me.

five stories in one, revolving around five totally different characters. you just met the first one, biggest star ever, kairi. olette's up next.  
edit - ff just cut out some of my words... so, here. edited it.  
edit 2 - renamed it tableau v i v a n t.


End file.
